You and Me:
by IamXcution
Summary: The times you and me shared together shall never fade away. For you are my Light and you are my Shadow. (Possible Series, LightningXSlipstream [OC].)


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII or any of the other titles. I was really tempted to either publish this or not. I not good at writing this type of stuff so bear with me here. It involves my OC (Tristan Dramuid) and Lighting (Claire Farron) that involves a story I'll try to post soon. So this just isn't another HopexLight bashing (okay it kinda is), its something serious that I plan on doing. Other than that, enjoy**

* * *

><p>I wake to the sound of water being rushed out of the fountain and the soft press of a mattress on my back. My head feels like a thousand Ci'eth stomping my head into the ground, to top it off my lungs are burning me from the inside out.<p>

The last thing I remember was being in the dunes when a Ci'eth attacked me, I had ran low on supplies and the sun scorched the sands. The Ci'eth was overpowering, eventually forcing me to a knee, I had had completely collapsed and run out of energy to fight. My body quickly becoming unresponsive to my commands as I began to darkness creep into my eyes, the only thing waiting for me was death itself.

I thought back to things that would be waiting for me...Mom..Dad..Serah..yeah it would've been nice to just give up. To let the darkness consume me and let me be gone so I could rejoin my family..but it never came. The Ci'eth didn't kill me, why? Why now? When I'm at the lowest point of life and it decides to give me mercy.

Damn it.

Damn it all.

Damn me for being chosen to do this impossible task, damn Caius for taking my sister away and damn myself for becoming so weak on the inside. The shell of the warrior that everybody sees is a false, I'm nothing but a weak, scared, cowardly woman who couldn't even save herself. I deserved to die...yet I didn't.

The last thing I saw was the figure of a person walking towards me, then... nothing. Now I'm here, wherever here is. I open my eyes and find that I'm in a bed. '_Probably an inn'_, I thought.

I tried to sit up but my body won't respond and the only thing I can do is groan in pain. I look over to my right and I see the back of a man's blue and white coat with one sleeve on his left, navy pants that are tucked into his boots, a sword strapped to his back and a white hood on so I can't see his face.

I try to talk but a slow groan comes out instead. The man seems to notice and moves from the sink and quickly walks to me. I reach for my sword but its nowhere to be found. '_Damn'_.

The thought that this bastard could do anything to me while I'm in my weakened state makes me couldn't he had just left me in that desert to rot? Its a lesser fate than what's probably about to happen next. I brace myself and my pride for whats about to happen..but it never comes. Instead the smell of the sea hits my nostrils and my lungs starts to cry, reminding me of how weak I am in this state.

I look and see that the man is holding a small cup of water to my mouth, tilting it so it could enter my bloodstream. Out of instinct I open my mouth to let the water flow almost snatching the cup from him. Instantly my reaction sends my whole body into shivers, sending me into a satisfying bliss. I'll never forget the true value of water as I taste it. So refreshing, so rejuvenating, its almost like my soul was being brought back to life. It rushed through my body until it settled in my stomach calming the pains and finally allowing me to breathe.

The man went back to the sink and poured a decent amount of liquid in and came back to feed me again. He repeated the process until I was able to hold the cup and eventually sit up. Then he sits on a chair next to the bed and I'm finally able to get a glimpse of his face but he's wearing sun goggles and the rest is wrapped by a hood.

"Thank you, sir." I say as I take another chug of the water. Some of it leaks out of my mouth. So much for keeping an appearance.

The man chuckles then says, "There's no need for you to thank me. I wanted to do it."

"No offense, but you don't even know me. I could be a part of the Order and you wouldn't even know it. Unless you wanted something in return" I say as strong and directed as I can be.

"I wouldn't know how to do any of the kind, besides you seem to know the difference between enemy and ally ,don't you... Claire." Now it just got serious, how does he know my real name? Only a few people know my actual name and some of them are dead. I look over to see my sword lying next to a table not the far from here, along with my shield. If I could out maneuver this guy I could reach it but then again, I don't know what he's capable of.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him.

"Everybody to anybody knows your name, well at least where I'm from. Except I'm more than just anybody..aren't I..Claire." he replies then proceeds to take off his goggles revealing his azul eyes. '_Wait..Azul eyes.. He knows my real name ..who is this guy?'_ More importantly, why do I feel so attracted to him right now.

He stands then slowly, takes off his hood revealing his full face and his chrome-colored hair, that same chrome hair. I gasp when I recognize him, a person I never thought I see again.

"Tristan." I say and he gives the flashy grin he always gives me, only me.

"Hello... Claire." he says and I'm on the verge of tears. How could he still be alive? After the collapse of Esper, I was sure he was dead. Its why I was so easy to go to Valhalla because I wouldn't have been missed, except for Serah but other than that no one. He comes down to my level and I gaze into his eyes. Those same eyes who showed me love and compassion and promised to whisk me away from this chaos like a true knight. My lover, my friend, my Tristan is here... alive.

He notices how close I'm to breaking then pulls me into a warm embrace and thats when the walls come down. I'm sobbing on his shoulder, wetting that part of his clothing and gripping him as if he were my life-line. Its to the point when I'm sobbing and he's cradling me and stroking my hair in a soothing embrace like a mother would do to her child.

"Shhh, Its gonna be alright, I'm here Claire. I'm here" he whispers and I cling to him even harder and bury my face into his chest, his dirty scent clouding my senses. Making me dizzy before I pull up for a breather.

There's so many things I could say right now, How are you doing, why are you here, can you stay, anything but the most important one comes first.

"H-How are you alive? I saw Esper crash." I asks him.

"Me and Daemon managed to steal an airship and got out of there before the anti-gravitational devices gave out. We crashed on Pulse and lived off the wreckage. We even managed to build a village and gather anybody who survived the fall." he explains and I'm dumbstruck from what he said, how were there any survivors at all, he was lucky to steal an airship to get him,Daemon and-

"Uriel! Is she okay?! Please tell me she's okay?" I say eagerly knowing the fate of my friend.

"She's fine, Claire." He says and I'm finally able to take a breath, "She Kyng, and the others were able to get on the last airships and they landed not to far from us. Along with some of the survivors, she managed to convince them to help us build the village. You should have seen her, she's acting like the messiah of the group." We both laugh. Its good to know that Uriel has been better since the death of her brother, once again another innocent's blood on my hands.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, shouldn't you be there?" I asked and his eyes bored into mine.

"I came for you." What?

"Don't bullshit me, you know I hate that." I say and he grabs me by my arms.

"If I was I wouldn't be here right now. Daemon sensed a disturbance within Etro and I immediately thought it was you. You were gone, I was jumping at the first sign of your presence and when the rumors went by that a "savior" had arrived, I knew it was you." he explains.

As much as I wanted him to be here right now, this was neither the time nor the situation for us to reconcile. Every second I spent with him the countdown to our fates would gradually grow larger.

"Tristan I... I mean I'm glad that you're alive but I need to go now. I have some things to finish up. Thanks for saving me," I say but Tristan still has my arms in his grip. He pushes me down into the bed and pushes my arms up towards the head of the bed, locking his hands with mine. I immediately start to blush because I know what is about to happen and I just might succumb to it.

"No." he says with that look. The same look he gives me when we're intimate. Predatory, lustful, sexually starved the list goes on. "No you don't. Not yet." He leans down to try and kiss me but I dodge the kiss.

"I told you I can't." I say in frustration and I try to shrug away but he remains vigilant and presses his knee between my legs, catching me by surprise as he takes the moment to kiss me. The kiss is so forced yet I can feel the passion and my mouth ,so eagerly, I succumb to the feeling of his familiar tongue against mine.

Old emotions come rushing back into me and I kiss him like it was my last and he responds with even more force. My body arched against his as the kiss seems to go on forever. Even though it was worth it to kiss him again and possibly do more, it was a matter of time before I went short of breath and I had to pull away to breathe.

My face flushed beyond logic, his lust increasing as he stares at my chest, with clouded eyes as I breathe heavily. I turn away as he stares before he kisses the middle of my chest, even though my armor is still on my body I still feel the kiss as if it was apart of my own skin causing me to quiver. His kisses slowly enticing the tease, getting higher until he reaches my chin, gives a small peck before mashing our lips together again.

I feel his hands leave mine and I start to tug and pull at his hair making him moan from the pain but it urges him on more. His hands roam towards my back straps to my Equilibrium, it hadn't registered me then until he started unbuttoning and I feel his cool, gloved hands on my back. As much I wanted, no wait... as much as I **needed** this I had to put an end to it.

No matter how good it felt, no matter how much a part of me protested to be away from him. To conserve the moment, but it had to end. Before he could go any further I had pushed him off me breaking our kiss and creating space between us, yet he continues his assault except on my neck this time and rubbing my breasts underneath. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Tris... we... ah, need... mmm... to... stop." I say through short breaths and moans. He moves upwards.

"I can't... You know I just can't." He says and tries to kiss me again. I dodge it and flip him by using his momentum, catching him off guard. Pinning him with my legs on his side and my hands on his chest.

"Yes you can. I told you I can't waste anymore time. The fate of our world rests in me now. If you haven't heard." I explain to him but it doesn't look like it had any effects on him.

"If I can't have you then the world can go to oblivion for all I care."

"You have no idea how cheesy that sounded but thats not the point. This isn't a choice, I have to do this. The more I'm with you the less time we **all** have of seeing a future." I say.

"So you care more about the world than me, basically?" he replies.

"Thats not what I meant."

"Thats what it sounds like." he says.

"You're acting like a spoiled child right now." I say and he smirks.

"I'm spoiled for you." he says and I slap my self.

"Why!? Why can't you understand the importance of what's happening right now at this very moment?" I shout in frustration.

"I understand clearly." he says calmly and that just pisses me off more.

"No you don't you just wanna have sex."

He corks his eyebrow at me and says, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Actually, yes it is. It is pointless and a waste of time." I say and it seems to affect his cocky yet sexy attitude until I feel him move. He sits up and holds me by hips to keep me in my place and to stop me falling backwards.

"Yes, this may seem just like pointless sex to you, mostly because it is, but its more than might not see this but I haven't seen the woman I love in 500 years. **500** years, Claire. It does a lot to a man, especially for one who has nothing to live for. I can't tell you how many times I thought of ending it all, just because I thought I never see you again. Thinking if I would die Etro would bound us together again, the sleepless nights, the consuming rage that drove me to do unforgettable things, how I would cry just thinking about if you were dead... living without you.

By Etro, I even considered putting a hit on myself. Its painful just rethinking it and just when I'm about give up on everything, I find her in the middle of a desert about to be devoured by a beast. I thought I was just imagining things, that it was just someone else with that type of hair... That it was another poor sucker who lost to the world... but it wasn't... it was you... my light had returned, I was blessed once again. I know this may be pointless, wasteful sex... but right now its all I have. So please... lets just have this moment to ourselves... forget everything else... only think of me. Let me love you again."

His face is hidden but I can feel his pain radiate from his skin. The pain of no hope and no return. That the only escape is death... even so your own opinions don't matter when you're tasked to the world.

'_Screw the world. You love him right?'_ Stupid conscience. Go away.

'_Only unless you take his offer, it'll make you feel better about yourself.' _Yeah no kidding, its sex. Its supposed to make you feel better.

'_It depends on the person you're doing it with.' _Using his words against me. Clever.

'_It must be working right.'_ As much I want to deny it, it was right..or me..I..whatever. But here I am, sitting on top of my lover's lap, one strap of my armor loose, I'm hot and bothered and I'm having a conversation with my conscience on whether to have sex or not. Its not on the weird level for me lately but what's even worse is that its working.

Of course I wanna spend time with him, see him, love him but the end of the world is coming and I'm the one to stop it. Is it wrong to have just one moment to myself? Could I really be that selfish to put myself above the world? Old me wouldn't but that was before I met Tristan, before I knew how to love.

Coming to a conclusion, I reluctantly grab his head and give him a small peck. He returns it before it ultimately gets intense. It ends quicker than the last when he begins to roll me over ,pinning me under him again. I never understood what's with men with being on top, maybe its just their pride. Either way I want to do this already.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," I say as he unbuttons the rest of the top half of my equilibrium armor and lets it fall to the floor. He does the same with my armor-sleeves, leaving my whole top half , bare to him. I cover myself on instinct, "This is so stupid."

"Thats how you know you're in love." He says as he peels off my waistcoat and takes off my boots.

"Then why am I the only one naked?" I ask and he smiles.

"You gotta have patience." he says with a tease, then unclips his hilt and slowly pulls off his jacket revealing his ever so-toned body. '_At least he stayed fit_' I thought to myself, the way he would feel when he would rub himself on her was ever so soothing. I would drip chocolate all over his chest and eat him like ice cream. Chocolate Mint Ice Cream... mmm. At this point I was sure that I was drooling through my fantasy of him.

He climbed back on top of me then started to kiss up my neck, then working his way to my ear and starting to nibble and suck on it. It starts to make me moan and my breaths come out faster.

I gripped his shoulders as he kissed me, my nails digging into his skin and my legs on his hips. He moved on to one of my breasts first kissing it delicately, then sucking on it with a passion bringing an enticing moan out of me. I can feel his smug, smirk against my breast.

One of his hands works on my other breast as he starts kissing me down my abdomen until he reaches my panties. He lines both of his hands on the him and slowly pulls them down my legs, his eyes never leaving my inner sanctum.

He lowers his upper body til it's between my legs then kisses my inner thighs until he reaches my core. I don't know what he used first his hands or his mouth all I know was the searing pleasure that rocked me to the bone.

All that emotion ran out of me as he continued his ministrations, his skilled tongue rubbing my insides and his fingers pistoning in and out of me. The forces working so efficiently together I grip his head with my hands keeping him there.

He grips my thighs forcing them wider and rubs me again and again until I reached my eternal bliss. Or so I hoped, before I could release he stops and gives a little suck, sending a little jolt of pleasure, before pulling out. He leaves a trail of kisses up my body before kissing me, my taste still lingering in his mouth as our tongues dance.

He breaks off, much to my disapproval, and kisses my breasts once again before reattaching our lips with one of my hands gripping his hair tight. The sound of metal unbuckling and the fabric of pants being moved makes me shiver in anticipation.

I help him pull down his pants below his waist line, not completely off but enough to allow access. He pulls back from the kiss as his hands come to my hips as he pushes himself into my core. I yelp from the sudden entrance, the pain still faint from my body being unfamiliar with his when Tris' lips find mine again, minimizing the sound of my scream into his mouth. My legs tighten around his waist helping him go deeper until he's fully in. We both moan and he stalls for a minute before starting a enticing, slow pace.

"If it hurts, tell me to stop." He says and I cup his sweaty, face in my hands.

"Just do it already." I say bluntly, given into the lust. He smirks before pulling out and slamming back into me. I gasp from the sudden intrusion and I grab his shoulders for support as he goes back into me again but less fiercer than before. He continues before my groans go from pain to pleasure then he picks up the pace, starting a good rhythm.

My moans grow louder and louder as he moves, my breasts grinding against his hard chest, with Tris' nibbling on my neck and his hands groping me gives me even more pleasure. If only this were under different circumstances, oh Etro the things I would do to him would be a crime. Then again its been 500 years since I've ever been intimate with someone and Tristan isn't just anybody, so don't be quick to judge. Even if its for a little time, I'm gonna cherish every second of this.

His heavy breathing ringing in my ear as the we both become encased with our own pleasure, Tris sits on his knees bringing my waist more to him and my top half still on the bed. He resettles then goes back into his pace. I couldn't help but notice his face when he concentrates.

How his forehead scrunches when he concentrates, his eyes scrunched as his hair swings with the motion while some are sticking to his face from the sweat. A ravishing sight it makes me more grateful that I'm the one holding him and no one else. The thought of his hands on a another makes me seethe with anger. Using my legs, I flip our position making me be on top also catching him off guard. His enticing moan excites me as I sink back into him. I start a slow pace, kinda of like a tease, hoping to hear more moans out of him.

It works and his moans come more eager and demanding, enticing me to go faster. I kiss his adam's apple then I match my lips on to his, cutting him off on another moan. He pulls my head closer I don't know how close enough we can get but the thoughts go away when he bucks inside of me, making me crumble in the kiss.

I hadn't noticed he had flipped us over again until he starts out matching my pace. I let him take control. The pleasure is so strong and fierce it makes me feel like I'm gonna faint but I can't yet. Not just yet. I need to reach it, to have the ultimate height pleasure rushing through my body. I want... no. I need it. His name escapes through my lips like a chant as I plead for my release. He grunts in response and lifts one of my legs over his shoulder making him go deeper inside of me. I let out a satisfying moan as he goes back to pounding me. My body is burning along with Tristans' when I start to feel the tingle in my core.

"Tristan," I moan out, "I-mmm- feel it. I'm... I'm, ah... I'm gonna..."

"Me too... I'm so close," he moans out near my ear. Both of us, wanting it so bad as his thrusts began to come more wild yet maintaining its power.

It goes on until finally, my body eclipses and reacts with a scream of pleasure and satisfaction. My nails digging into his skin, as he reaches his peak and releases inside of me with a low, primal yet satisfied groan followed by a cool breath.

His forehead touches mine as we both try to catch our breaths. The spark still glowing in his eyes but its beginning to fade away. I also notice a smirk emerging until I realize that it was a smile. A warm, loving smile that he he always used to give me before he reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it like a king to a queen.

I smile myself as he goes for a slow kiss this time but all the more passionate and I kiss him the same, emitting a sigh out of me

"I miss this," he says, breaking the kiss and connecting our foreheads together.

"Me too... but, you know that I can't stay for long," I reply as his body tenses. I know he doesn't wanna leave after he just found me, neither do I. Nonetheless, I have a duty to save lives. Even he has to understand that.

"I know," he finally answers, "I just don't want to."

"I don't either... but if not me then who?" I then try to get up but his grips keeps me in place. He interrupts me before I could speak.

"Just a little longer. Please?" Thats the first time I ever heard him plead to me before. Although I couldn't remember exactly, I just let him roll me on top of him. I wrap the blanket around us.

It seemed that time stopped for us. As if the world seemed to listen to Tristan's pleas and gave us this one moment to be together again. To love again... without any problems in the back of our minds. Just me and him.


End file.
